The Road to the Semifinals!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Road to the Semifinals! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: Kiawe: Charizard! - Sophocles: ( Sophocles: - - - - Caster: Four trainers will win to the semi-finals, but first they have to battle four other challengers after Kiawe verus Sophocles and Lana verus Guzma. The first battle are Ash Ketchum and Sakura Avalon, the second battle are Li Showron and Gladion, the third battle are Madison Taylor and Kiawe, and the four battle are Meilin Rae and Guzma. - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Road to the Semifinals! - - - Kiawe: Sophocles: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Trumbeak! (Back to the show) Olivia: Lana: Primarina Guzma: Destory them Golisopod! (They Caster: - - - - - - Goku: Be careful Lana, Guzma and his Pokemon are really strong so keep your guard up. Lana: Primarina - - - Olivia: Alright battle begin! - Lana: Okay here it comes. - Lana: If he don't first move, then I will. Primarina use Sparkling Aria! ( Guzma: Use Throat Chop! (Golisopod use Throat Chop and hit Primarina - - - - Ash Ketchum: Primarina! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Emerl and Mark Mark EVO: (Whispers) Yikes! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Dark the Unknown: It's fine... I'm so gonna kill Emerl for broken my eyes! - Dark the Unknown: Anyway, I got the copy of all the Ultra Beast data from the Pokemon school without anyone notice. after I told Mark EVO to spill the beans of course... Xenon Onslaught: - Dark the Unknown: Xenon, I wanna know... Why you do want to kill Philmac in the first place? - Xenon Onslaught: Very well... The reason why Philmac is a big problem, is not because he's some normal techno-organic robot... It's because he's created by... Ansem the Wise. Dark the Unknown: Ansem the Wise? (Flashback starts) Xenon Onslaught: Years ago when before Terra, Aqua and Ventus started they're Mark of Mastery, Ansem the Wise created Philmac to protect worlds and dimensions from darkness, and with the help from The Supreme Kai of Time, they give him life. Xehanort knows about him and he will be a threat to the him in the near future. That's where me and Vanitas send out to find him and kill him before he is awakened. But we didn't get a chance to, thanks to Aqua who is now a keyblade master. She cut off my right arm and locked me up to the prison for darkness. - - - Emerl: (Whispers) Wait a minute, That's when Sora, Donald and Goofy defeated the Fake Ansem! - Xenon Onslaught: After I was freed from the prison of darkness, Xemnas and Organization XIII found out Philmac is located, so I told them that they need help with this one, that's why the Armada comes in. I have gave them powerful weaponry and tell them that there is a certain planet they could test they're weapons at. Dark the Unknown: So that's means you're one responsible for the global genocide on Philmac's home. - - - - Xenon Onslaught: Indeed Dark... And when I spotted Philmac for the first time... I could end his life in one shot. But... I would have did it if that girl of his didn't get in the way, so it killed her instead. ( Emerl: (Whispers) What?! - Xenon Onslaught: I was going to take one more shot again, until I since a powerful darkness within Philmac. And when it's unleashed... well.... let's just say... It was a huge mess. Dark the Unknown: Wow, I really did made a huge mess, no wonder l made Philmac killed of his friends in the past. Xenon Onslaught: And become a very heartless stubborn little brat who doesn't trust everyone which I didn't expect. - Bloom: (Gasps) - - Xenon Onslaught: But I realized that Philmac is not the only problem.... Emerl... Ash, Twilight Sparkle, Tino, the DigiDestined and they're Digimon, D-Team, The Winx, Sailor Scouts, pretty much everyone of those freaks are a threat to the Organization, Xehanort and myself... And they all need to destroyed by my hands... Dark the Unknown: What about Ash's classmates and the one with the Ultra Beast Silvally? Xenon Onslaught: These brats made a big mistake when they met Ash, Emerl and they're friends just like those before them. So if Guzma wins... We'll kill those brats! (Emerl, Bloom, and Mark EVO quietly horror gasped) Mark EVO: (Whispers) Those sick twisted robots!! Bloom: (Whispers) Uh-oh they're going to make Ash lose to the semifinal. Emerl: (Quietly) Uh no! They're going to destory us if Guzma wins. Bloom: (Whispers) We got to warn the others quick. Mark EVO: (Whispers) Also, we gotta tell Philmac the truth. (They sneak quietly away) Xenon Onslaught: But, if Guzma lost by Ash Ketchum I'm not going to failed them. I'll destory their dark dreams, and I always have plan B. Dark the Unknown: Understood. Xenon Onslaught: One more thing... That girl with blonde hair, is she the one? Dark the Unknown: Not sure, but it's possible that she's one of the new seven hearts. Xenon Onslaught: No wonder you wanted her back then... Dark the Unknown: Indeed. Xenon Onslaught: So forget Lillie the one of the new seven hearts. I already have hired him for the princess to all the dragons of Alola for what he looking for. Dark the Unknown: Who? Xenon Onslaught: You'll see and find out as soon as possible. - - - - (Cut to see our heroes) Emerl: Guys, this is a big warning - - - - - Philmac: What's wrong? Emerl: Philmac... We wanna talk to you. Mark EVO: You guys needs to hear this too. Ash Ketchum: Gmerl: Philmac: Yeah. - - - - (Emerl began telling his whole team about Philmac's origin, the truth behind the invasion, who's responsible for the existence of Dark the Unknown and Who killed Philmac's friend.) Ash Ketchum: So it was Xenon Onslaught was responsible for the existence of Dark the Unknown and killed Philmac's friend. Mark EVO: And Organization ordered Xenon to bring the Armada in Philmac's homeworld so they can destroy it. (Philmac was shocked in fear) Howlcrusher: ... I should have known... Gmerl: He really is one twisted psychopath robot. - - Mark EVO: Xenon is just as bad as Lysandre. No, actually he's more sadistic then Lysandre, Prince Hans and D-Reaper!! - - Mark EVO: Ansem must have send Philmac to that planet where he can be safe from the Organization and Xenon. - - (Philmac began to cry) Emerl: Philmac, are you okay? Lillie: Philmac...? Philmac: (Sobbing) AHHHHHHH!!!!! (Philmac immediately broke the wall) Philmac: WHYYYY?! WHYYYY?! WHYYYY?! Emerl: PHILMAC STOP!! (Philmac continues going berserk then Goku and Emerl grabs him) Goku: Philmac calm down!! Philmac: (Crying) AAAHHHHHH!!!! AAAHHHHHH!!!! WHYYYY?! WHYYYYY?!?! LET ME GOOO!!!!! ''' '''Emerl: Philmac! Philmac: (Crying) NOOOO!!! NOOOO!!!! ''' '''Lillie: (Yelling) Philmac, please stop! (Philmac stop and calm himself down) Philmac: (Sobbing) Why....? Ash Ketchum: Cause blaming yourself does not make you feel better. Mallow: You have to stay calm. Lillie: (Worried) They're right Philmac please calm down. Gmerl: Philmac, take it easy! Rika Nonaka: We know it's not your fault it was Xenon. Mark EVO: She's right Philmac: (Sobbing) Lillie: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Caster: Lillie: Kiawe: Caster: Sophocles: You're gonna battle Guzma. Lana: Mallow: - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MeanRobot.501 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts